daxdumpfandomcom-20200214-history
Official Firmware
PlayStation Portable System Software is the official, updateable firmware for the PlayStation Portable. Updates add new functionality as well as security patches to prevent Homebrew (games) applications being run on the system. Updates can be obtained in four ways: *Direct download to the PSP over Wi-Fi. This can be performed by choosing "Settings", "Network Update" from the XMB. (with the exception of 3.96) *Download to a PC, then transfer to the PSP via a USB cable or Memory Stick. (With the exception of 3.96) *Included on the UMD of some games. These games may not run with earlier firmware than the version on their UMD. *Download from a PS3 to a PSP system via USB cable. (Japanese version only) (With the Exception of 3.96) While system software updates can be used with consoles from any region, Sony recommends only downloading system software updates released for the region corresponding to the system's place of purchase. System software updates have added various features including a web browser, Adobe Flash Player support, additional codecs for images, audio, and video, PlayStation 3 connectivity, as well as patches against several security exploits, vulnerabilities, and execution of homebrew programs. If the power supply (Battery/AC) is disconnected while updating the system software, the console will be bricked. The system will have to be booted from a different source such as a battery in service mode with which it can be restored. The current firmware version is 4.05 released July 13, 2008. The latest reported firmware version shipping pre-installed on new PSPs is 3.80 =Versions= 1.00 1.00 December 12, 2004 *Original release *No content authorization system. *Japanese only. 1.50 March 24, 2005 Download: 1 Support for: *Content authorization. *New video codecs. *Multiple languages. 1.51 May 18, 2005 *Security update to patch "KXploit" exploit 1.52 June 15, 2005 *Revisions to strengthen security have been added. *Support for UMD music. 2.00 2.00 September 1, 2005 Download: 2 *Internet browser added under network *4:3 Screen Mode has been added under video (for video saved on Memory Stick Duo™ media). *Go To feature has been added (for UMD™VIDEO and UMD™MUSIC). *A-B Repeat feature has been added under music (for UMD™VIDEO, UMD™MUSIC and video saved on Memory Stick) *Audio options have been added (for video saved on Memory Stick Duo™ media). *MP4 (AVC) has been added as a playable file format under video (for video saved on Memory Stick Duo™) *The combination of SonicStage™ version 3.2 supports Attrac3 plus files *WAV have been added as playable files under video *Wallpaper feature has been added. *Image transfer feature has been added. *TIFF, GIF, PNG and BMP have been added as viewable file formats under picture *Korean has been added as a system language in Settings. *Set has been added in Settings. *Settings has been added. *Browser Start Control has been added as a security mode in Settings. *WPA-PSK (TKIP) has been added as a security mode in Settings. *Web address shortcut feature has been added as an input mode for the on-screen keyboard. 2.01 October 3, 2005 Download: 3 *Security update to patch TIFF exploit. 2.50 October 13, 2005 Download: 4 *LocationFree™ Player] added. *Auto-Select and (UTF-8) added to the browser. *Settings for Size and Mode and the history is saved. *Copyright-protected video can now be played. *via Internet has been added to and Time in & Time Settings. *(AES) has been added as a security method under Settings. *Korean input mode has been added to the on-screen keyboard. 2.60 November 29, 2005 Download: 5 *Support for Audio RSS feeds under network/RSS 2.70 April 25, 2006 Download: 6 *Support for Adobe Flash player. 2.71 May 30, 2006 Download: 7 *Support to download Demos from the Web Browser. 2.80 July 27, 2006 Download: 8 *Support for Video RSS feeds. *Update for LocationFree Player to support AVC video codec. *Secret patching of sceKernelLoadExec bug, but opening sceRegOpenRegistry exploit. 2.81 September 7, 2006 Download: 9 *Support for memory sticks with a capacity of greater than 4GB. *Security update to fix libtiff exploit. 2.82 October 26, 2006 Download: 10 *Revisions to strengthen security have been added. 3.00 3.00 November 21, 2006 Download: 11 *PlayStation 3 Remote Play. *Classic PSone games. *Added a music visualizer. 3.01 Nov 22, 2006 Download: 12 *Support for PlayStation Network titles expanded. 3.02 Dec 6, 2006 Download: 13 *Support for PlayStation Network titles expanded. 3.03 December 20, 2006 Download: 14 *Support for PlayStation Network titles expanded. *Support for taking photos and videos using the camera. 3.10 January 30, 2007 Download: 15 *Dynamic normalizer. *Conserve memory option. *"PlayStation®Spot" menu under "Network". version only *Secret patching of sceRegOpenRegistry and GTA exploit. 3.11 February 8, 2007 Download: 16 *Reset option for PlayStation Network titles. *"Portable TV™" menu under "Network". version only6 3.30 March 28, 2007 Download: 17 *Support for thumbnail images within RSS channel and in video folder. *MPEG-4/H.264 support for 720×480, 352×480, and 480×272 (native resolution). *"Wireless Hotspot" added 3.40 April 20, 2007 Download: 18 *Support for PlayStation Network titles expanded. *"Certificate Utility" option erased. *Saved data from PlayStation format software can be used on both PSP and PS3 systems. 3.50 May 31, 2007 Download: 19 *Allows Remote Play to be used via an internet connection. *"RSS Channel Guide" has been added as a feature under "RSS Channel". *CPU speed limit removed, allowing CPU to run at 333MHz rather than 266MHz. 3.51 June 29, 2007 Download: 20 *2007 Illuminati exploit has been patched 3.52 July 24, 2007 Download: 21 *Support for PlayStation Network titles expanded. 3.60 September 10, 2007 *Only for PSP Slim *TV output added *Support for the 1-Seg Tuner version only *UMD cache support *USB Charge option *Additional color themes for XMB 3.70 September 11, 2007 Download: 22 *First "universal" firmware version for both the original PSP and th PSP Slim & Lite *Custom themes *Support has been added for assigning buttons in Play *A scene search feature has been added under Video *Sequential playback is now supported under Video *Simultaneous playback of content under Music and Photo is now supported *PlayStation Spot icon added under Network for regions other than Japan *Video bitrate limit raised to 2Mbps from 768kbps 3.71 September 13, 2007 Download: 23 *Revisions to strengthen security have been added. *Support for PlayStation Network titles expanded. *A correction has been made to the settings for some regions 3.72 October 30, 2007 Download: 24 *Support for PlayStation Network titles expanded. *Remote Start now available under Remote Play. Remote Start requires a Playstation 3 system 3.73 November 29, 2007 Download: 25 *Improved system stability by fixing problems where the UMD drive would occasionally suspend 3.80 December 17, 2007 Download: 26 *Streaming internet radio player *Added new music visualization effect *Video scene search *RSS now supports OPML and pictures *PlayStation Spot now available at BB Mobile Point version only *Added ability to play PlayStation games from disc or hard drive via Remote Play *Slim-only features: *One-segment broadcasting recordings version only 3.90 January 29, 2008 Download: 27 *Support for PlayStation Network titles has been expanded. *Download icon for Go!Messenger has been added under Network version only *Slim-only feature: Skype feature has been added under Network. 3.93 March 18, 2008 Download: 28 *Support for PlayStation Network titles has been expanded. *20 new Internet Radio players has been added. *Slim-only feature: Skype feature has been added under Network on Japanese PSPS. 3.95 April 8, 2008 Download: 29 *While playing PSone games on your PSP, you can now customize how the buttons are assigned by going to Settings > Buttons and select Custom. *You can now quit Remote Play and choose to turn off your PS3 or leave it on after quitting. This is useful if you are performing a download and want to quit Remote Play, but still want your download to continue on the PS3. Select and Turn Off the PS3 System or Without Turning Off the PS3 System from Remote Play when you press the HOME button on the PSP system. 3.96 June 4, 2008 Download: Included with the release of Hot Shots Golf 2. No download is available. *This minor update has been confirmed, and is only available with the Hot Shots Golf 2 UMD. This is the first time sony has released a firmware only on a UMD, and made it not available through network update. *Adds support for Playstation Network Titles. *Fixes some Bug issues. *This update is required to use Hot Shot Golf 2, for PSP. Allows game to be played. 4.00 4.00 June 18, 2008 Download: 30 *Google Search has been added as an icon under "Network". *Pressing up or down while viewing videos slows down and speeds up videos. 4.01 June 25, 2008 Download: 31 *Display of search results under Internet Search has been improved for certain languages. *Playback of video content under Video has been improved for certain file types. 4.05 July 13, 2008 Download: 32 *Added new music visualization effect *Support for PLAYSTATION®Store Movies and TV video service =External links= Official PlayStation Portable System Software Update pages: Australia http://au.playstation.com/support/psp/faqs/psp_system_software_updates.jhtml New Zealand http://www.nz.playstation.com/support/psp/faqs/psp_system_software_updates.jhtml United Kingdom http://uk.playstation.com/help-support/psp/guides/detail/item54261/PSP-system-software-updates/ United States http://www.us.playstation.com/PSP/Downloads/SystemUpdate Netherlands http://nl.playstation.com/help-support/psp/guides/detail/item53938/Nu-downloaden/ United State Update History http://www.us.playstation.com/psp/downloads/systemupdate/history.html